


The doctor and the tiny dancer

by Bi_Slitheen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, TARDIS - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, Yaz has a crush on the Doctor, semi-canon, the Doctor and Yaz dance to Elton John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Slitheen/pseuds/Bi_Slitheen
Summary: The doctor and Yaz are hanging out in the tardis, and decide to listen to some tunes, some major fluff follows, also I tried to make it work in the canon universe, enjoy!
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 10





	The doctor and the tiny dancer

“Well that was a good read, right?”, Yaz asks the doctor. “Eh, could’ve used less mushy stuff” “Doctor, it’s a romance novel, it’s gonna be mushy, anyway what else should we do?” The doctor jumps up excitedly. “What are ya doing?” “I just got a new music system from the year 2315, wanna try it out?” “Well yeah, what does music sound like then anyway?” “Bit boring for my tastes, but screw that, will listen to whatever Yaz wants to listen to.” The doctor picks up a tiny red object with some sort of jack and puts it into the tardis, from which a bright purple display screen pops up. The doctor drags her finger against the screen. “Alright, we have got The Ink spots, Paramore, Lady Gaga, my what a range”

“What’s that one Elton John song, hold me closer?” “TINY DANCER?! I LOVE TINY DANCER!” The doctor frantically types the song into the search bar. The familiar piano notes play over the tardis, but it was unlike anything Yaz had heard, it was as if the music was piercing her soul, like it was another being, and it existed in everything around her, like musical atoms, it was possibly the most remarkable thing she had ever heard. As the singing began, the doctor smiles and reaches out a hand, and Yaz takes it, and is pulled to the doctor, they slowly dance to “Ballerina, you should’ve seen her”, both staring at each other with such intensity, every detail of the doctor’s face was so beautiful to Yaz, and Yaz was unlike any other human the doctor had met. They noticed each other's bodies together, but it felt as if they were one form, always meant to be, like two beautiful puzzle pieces. 

The music started to speed up and they both smiled with glee and loudly sung, wildly dancing, “OH HOW IT FEELS SO REAL, LYING HERE WITH NO ONE NEAR, ONLY YOU" They scream in each other's faces with indescribable joy. "AND YOU CAN HEAR ME WHEN I SAY SOFTLY, SLOWWWLLYYY” The doctor pulls Yasmin closer, the space that they did have between them, becoming extinct. “HOLD ME CLOSER TINY DANCEEEERRR” Yaz couldn’t believe what was happening, she was feeling pure beauty, and nothing else, the warmth she felt from the doctor paired with the music made her feel like nothing else mattered, which it didn’t, she was with the doctor, and that was the only thing that mattered, it felt like a fairy tale, and they were both winning.

They dance for the rest of the song and slump down on the tardis floor together, panting. “That was amazing.” Yaz says, slightly smiling. Yaz gets closer to the time-lord and rests herself with the doctor, cuddling with one another. “Doctor, you make me feel like I’m a superhero” “Well, you are, ya know, Yasmin Khan, full blooded superhero” “says who”, Yaz says in a playful tone. “I do” The doctor says laughing. Yaz looks at the doctor with admiration “You really do make me feel special though, I love you, Doctor” The doctor brushes her finger against Yasmin’s cheek, “Oh, Yaz, there really is nothing that makes me happier than being with you.” They both smile warmly and feel themselves in each other's arms, it felt like the only thing the universe had was them and the tardis. So they stayed in their embrace for a long time, it could’ve been hours, but they didn’t care, time didn’t seem to pass when they were together. They fall asleep together, thinking of how special they feel to have one another.


End file.
